This Mirror isnt Big enough for the Two of us!
by lilyflowerbloom
Summary: My First story please be nice!Lily and the marauders are going into 7th yr...James is still obsessed with Lily who doesnt return his feelings...or does she?Disclaimer Im not the richest woman in the world, so i didnt invent the world of HP, I Wish!
1. Midnight madness

**This Mirror isn't Big ****enough For the Two of Us!**

"Ahhh!"

Lily woke up, shaken and afraid in her bed. She brushed her short fiery red hair out of her emerald green eyes. Still catching her breath, searching around the room, she didn't see the threatening figure of a snakelike man, appearing from the surrounding flames that she witnessed just moments before. Instead she saw only the worried expression of her best friend Sakura, who had instantly jumped out of her bed to see what was wrong with Lily. Still breathing deeply, Lily answered her friend's unspoken question with,

"It was just a nightmare, I guess."

Sakura pounced onto Lily's bed and wrapped her arms around her,

"You sure your ok Lil?"

The younger of the two nodded and opened her mouth to speak when a loud thud was heard from the floor below. The two girls glanced at each other curiously and jumped out of the four poster bed and raced for the bedroom door. Sakura got to it first and threw it open. She jumped down the first couple of steps in her pink cami and short night set. Lily followed her down the staircase, her long black silk nightdress flowing behind her. At the bottom of the stairs they saw two more figures. One standing in fits of laughter. The other sprawled all over the floor.

"Ella? Are you ok?"

As you probably already know, in any school or neighbourhood, you will find cliques and groups of friends. Well, Hogwarts was no different. And if you were in your fifth year of Hogwarts, you would know that four girls were inseparable. The girl lying at the bottom of the stairs was the oldest of the floor. She was also obviously the clumsiest. In fact, it was her being so outrageously clumsy that led her to being introduced to the other three girls. One day in third year, a Ravenclaw named Ella tripped on one of Hogwarts many staircases, breaking not just one of her ankles, but both of them. She was then admitted to the hospital wing and was placed in a bed beside a young Gryffindor, Lily Evans. She had been hit unfortunately by a curse, performed by a certain arrogant young male, which made rather large heart shaped spots erupt all over her face. The two girls soon hit it off, by slagging each other off, they became very close friends. Lily introduced the curly haired Ella to her other two friends Sakura and Tari. Ella had her own Ravenclaw friends, but she always made time for the Gryffindor girls and soon were inseparable.

"Yeh! I'm fine, both ankles are still intact" said Ella giggling at her own misfortune. She stood up, scraped her curly brown hair into a ponytail, she brushed the dust off her clothes and turned to Lily.

"Happy Birthday Lil!"

Lily grinned as she realised why Ella and Tari had turned up to Sakura's house in the middle of the night. It was to surprise her for her birthday which was the next day.


	2. Boys will be Boys

Chapt 2

"Please, Please, Please!" This single word was echoed a million times throughout the room. The source of all the noise came from a very excitable seventeen year old boy. He had long black hair,that fell glamorously in front of his quite handsome face.

"Why Padfoot? What are you planning?"

This question was voiced by a very sickly, pale looking boy, whos light blond hair dramatically contrasted with Padfoots.

"Why my dearest Moony? Can I, Sirius Black, not want to go to a club without planning something?"

"NO!"

The three boys facing him chorused. One of the boys stood up to refill his coffee. He ruffled the back of his already messy jet black hair and cleaned his glasses on his red top as he waited for his coffee to refill. He walked back to the other three boys and sat back in between Moony and a short chubby boy, who beared a remarkable resemblance to a rat.

"Sorry Padfoot," sighed the messy haired boy, "but I simply cannot bring myself to go, afterall most of the girls there will fancy me, whereas I only have the eyes for one girl!"

Moony rolled his eyes at this narcissistic statement, classic James he thought. Sirius however simply grinned and lent towards James.

"What would you do, if your dearest Lilyflower was going?"

Moony sighed, there was no getting out of it now.

"Well that changes everything!!!"

James exclaimed grinning broadly at his best mate.

"So are we going then?"

Sirius asked unnessisarily.

"HELL YEH!"

James responded as he and Sirius started dancing around the Potter's massive living room. Moony and the chubby boy, shared a worried glance. Once Padfoot and Prongs decided something there was no changing it.


	3. Mirror talk

_A/N: Ok Yay! i gots another chapter up. I would totally appreciate reviews so i know what im doing right and wrong :D_

_Oh and this Chapter is dedicated to Richard Cypher for my first review...Enjoy!_

_Lils xo_

Chapt 3

Lily sighed as stared back at her reflection on Sakura's parent's massive floor length mirror. She adored her new knee-length, emerald green dress. She just thought it looked way better on the hanger then it did on her. She thought she looked fat, but when she voiced this opinion, Tari hit her on the back of her head with a hairbrush.

"Don't be so stupid, Lil!"

"No, I'm serious; I am starting a diet tomorrow!"

Lily received another blow to the head, this time from a book about werewolves that Sakura had thrown at her.

"Why do you have a book about werewolves?"

Sakura immediately grabbed it off her.

"I found it in the library, I thought it was interesting. Anyways go ask Ella about that dress, y'know what she's like about fashion."

Lily walked to the huge ensuite bathroom and found Ella straightening her hair magically with her wand. She noticed Lily and smiled.

"That dress looks great on you, Lily!"

"You really think so?"

"Yep defiantly, just add these."

She conjured an emerald green cross chain and matching earrings.

"Now that's what I call co-ordination."

She grinned, muttered a spell and resumed magically straightening her hair. Lily returned to Sakura's bedroom to discover her changed into a black corset top jeans and black peep-toe stilettos. She was applying eye-liner, the "muggle" way when Lily entered the room. Not long after, there was a tap on the window, a large tawny owl was hovering beside the window sill.

"Hmm, that owl looks strangely familiar."

Sakura looked up and walked over to the window to let the owl in. At this precise moment, Tari came running into the room, her long black hair, still wet from the shower she just had, was flowing behind her.

"Its for me!"

"How do you know?" Lily Protested.

"I just do!"

Tari grabbed the letter off the owl and flew from the windowsill. Lily and Sakura stared at each other with confused expressions for a couple of minutes, until Ella dived dramatically through the doorway onto the floor after tripping up on her spectacularly large high heels.

* * *

Sirius Black lay lazily on a king size bed surrounded by a vast amount of clothes. The reason became apparent as his best friend James Potter appeared from the ensuite bathroom in a hideous pink shirt and black tie.

"Eugh! No way James, add it to the pile."

James sighed and returned to the bathroom. Soon a pink shirt came flying out the door and landed on Sirius' head. Remus Lupin walked through the bedroom door and looked up from 'Hogwarts a History' long enough to say,

"Pink is defiantly your colour, Padfoot"

"What isn't?" was the smug reply.

"TA-DA!"

James took this moment to jump into the room wearing a rock-style t-shirt, washed out jeans and a black blazer.

"Hallelujah! The boy finally has style!"

Sirius grinned. Peter Pettigrew entered the room with a mouthful of cheese.

"James you look great!" He voiced awestruck.

"Oh dear Wormy, I always look great."

He checked out his reflection in the mirror and deliberately messed up the back of his hair. As he did this, a tawny owl flew threw the open French windows and landed on the bedside table beside Sirius.

"Well I better go get ready"

He grabbed the pink shirt off his head.

"Come here, Snowy!"

The anything but snowy owl flew onto Sirius arm and he left the room. Peter shoved more cheese into his mouth, Remus returned to reading and James continued to gaze at his own reflection hoping a certain red-head would appreciate it.


	4. A few too many Cocktails

_A/N: Okies I finally got chapter 4 up:) and im pretty happy with it, YAY!...Its quite long aswell which is good. This Chapter is dedicated to my good friend Flick, hope you enjoy:-) Oh and everyone remember to review and tell me what you think...tis much appreciated thanks_

_Lils xo_

Chapter 4

It was finally Lily Evans 17th birthday. She was after all one of the youngest in her year, only that little rodent Peter Pettigrew is younger. She was relieved to be seventeen as this meant she was now of age and could use magic. But most of all she could apparate. Lily was not a big fan of fire; therefore floo travel was always hell for her. Ella and Tari joined Lily and Sakura in the garden. Tari in a yellow top and black pinafore dress, she was wearing matching wedges. Ella was in a pink top, black bolero, knee length black skirt and she had finally got the hang of walking in her pink stilettos.

"Ready…5…4…3…"

Lily's heart raced with excitement as she listened to her best friend count down to the time that she would legally apparate for the first time.

"2…1…GO!"

Lily apparated and felt a strange lurch feeling around her navel. The feeling stopped as Lily found herself standing beside her three friends, outside 'The Mystic Cauldron', the newest and swankiest club in London. The four girls smiled at each other and one by one walked past the wizard bouncer and through the black doors.

--

"Jamesie, m'boy!"

Sirius, who already had his fair share of fire-whiskey, waltzed over to his friend. Sirius did look rather dashing in a red shirt and thin black tie. They were surrounded by a flock of girls, while Remus in a blue pinstripe shirt and Peter in a thick brown jumper watched from the outside slightly amused.

"I have to talk to you mate! Without the presence of these loverly ladies."

This was received by lots of cries of protests from the admiring girls. Sirius stumbled towards the door with yet another fire-whiskey in his hand, accompanied by James. He wrapped his non-drinking arm around James and was now lecturing him on how to behave when Lily arrived. James chuckled, Sirius always got like this when he has had too much to drink.

"…and most of all, don't mess the back of your hair, Prongsie, my man! She doesn't like that."

"Yeh! I think I got it Pads, I'll deflate my head a bit and she'll come running."

"BINGO!"

Sirius yelled, swinging his glass around, spilling his drink. He stared at the empty glass for a couple of minutes before he declared he needed another drink and they returned to their other two friends at the bar. Both looked somewhat out-of-place. Remus could blend in if he'd only relax, he looked awkward and tense. Whereas Peter just didn't fit in. He didn't fit in most places; in fact no-one could believe he had scored such cool and popular best friends. James was propping up the bar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Remus pointing towards the door. He followed Remus' gaze and saw a vision of beauty. From her green stilettos to her fiery red hair, she was perfect. His hand instinctively went to mess up the back of his hair before Remus hit it.

"Remember! She hates that!"

Remus hissed in his ear. James tried to act cool, but instead adopted a cheesy grin. Remus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help it. Lily always had that effect on him.

--

When Lily walked through the door, she was not greeted with a sight she wanted to see. The four marauders were there propping up the bar, and by the looks of it, Sirius was considerably drunk already. The first to notice the four girls was Remus Lupin. Out of all the marauders, Remus was Lily's favourite, at least he was sane. He was sensible, kind and perfect for Sakura, though of course neither of them would ever admit it. Remus pointed out the girls to the boy standing beside him. Lily sighed; James Potter was the last thing she needed on her birthday. He was now staring at her avidly with this goofy expression on his face. This made Lily very uncomfortable. James after all was funny and nice when he wants to be, not to mention extremely handsome, but for most of the time, Potter was completely insufferable and totally arrogant. Sirius was the last to notice the girls- Peter didn't really acknowledge them, just smiled weakly. But Sirius let everyone know the had arrived,

"TARI! BABE! COME HERE, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

Lily shot Tari and glance as if to say,

'That explains a lot, thanks so much!'

This was returned by,

"I'm sorry Lil, but he's so hot!"

The girls walked over to the boys, and soon Tari was whisked away to a dark corner of the room, for no doubt some 'Sirius' affection. Remus greeted the girls shyly and was soon involved in a deep conversation with Sakura. Lily turned to ask Ella to dance, only to see Peter Pettigrew dragging her to the dance floor, kicking and screaming. Lily bashed her head on the counter, 'this is going to be a great birthday!' she thought bitterly.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Lily looked up to see deep hazel eyes behind glasses.

"Are you offering to pay Potter?"

"I will if you call me James!"

"Fine! I'll have a deadly nightshade cocktail, thanks James."

James grinned and called out there order to the barman. He placed two long glasses filled with a purple coloured liquid in front of them.

"Cheers James!"

"Happy Birthday, Lil!"

Lily smiled and as James sipped on his drink she thought to herself, 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

--

About five cocktails later and James was having the night of his life. There he was, with the girl of his dreams. She wasn't shooting dirty looks at him; she was smiling in his company. She wasn't yelling at him, she was laughing at his Jokes. He looked around to share his joy with his friends, but of course he couldn't because they were making it possible for him to spend the whole evening in Lily's company. Just Lily's! Lily drained the green liquid from the glass in front of her,

"Right Potter- I mean James, Lets Dance!"

She grabbed her clutch bag and James' arm and led him onto the dance floor. They danced for two fast songs and Lily was surprised to see how good a dancer James was. Yet another upbeat song started to play and Lily was ready to start dancing again but suddenly the room started to spin around her. She grabbed onto James before she fell over.

"You need some fresh air, its too stuffy in here."

He said into her ear and brought her outside. She slide down the wall and sat on the ground, she removed her high heels and set them beside her. James kneeled at her other side and brushed her hair out of her face with his hand.

"You ok, Lil?"

She leant in towards James so her face was just inches from his.

"I am now!"

She replied. Before James knew what was happening, Lily's lips were touching his and every feeling in his body, never wanted that kiss to ever end. The kiss began to get deeper and more passionate.

"Uh, James?"

Lily and James broke apart to see Peter Pettigrew staring down on them. Lily's cheeks started to burn, she slipped her shoes back on and ran back into the club. She found her friends with the other two marauders. Sirius' arm was snaked around Tari's waist. She was grinning immensely and exclaimed when Lily was within hearing range,

"Guess what Lil? The guys are going to stay at Sakura's house for a couple of days!"

One thought entered Lily's mind as she heard those words,

"Oh crap!"


	5. Animal attractions

_A/N : Okily dokily, it took a while for me to get this up, sorry bout that...hopefully i'll get the next one up before exam results come out..but if i dont then that thats the reason lol. Ok so i hope you guys like this chapter, its more of a reflection chapter and more action will come after :-) So pwease sirius eyes pwease review i would like it lots and lots and i'll write more. _

_Lils xox_

Chapter 5

"Morning has broken…"

Lily burrowed her head farther into her pillow, 'It's not real, it's just a nightmare.' She tried to convince herself.

"…La, la, la, la….I don't know the words…la, la, la, la"

The noise was right in her ear now, she couldn't stand it any longer, she reached out, grabbed one of her shoes from the night before, and hit the noisemaker over the head with it.

"OUCH! Holy shit Prongs, your girlfriend is vicious."

Lily shot up in her bed and stared at Sirius, who was now rubbing his head.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

Lily and James said simultaneously.

"Although, you can be if you want Lil!"

He said, adding a wink for good measure.

"As if Potter!"

She replied with a death glare also for good measure. Sirius was looking from James to Lily and back again with a perplexed look on his face.

"Am I missing something... wait a sec, did something happen last night?"

Lily threw her pillow at Sirius and yelled,

"No it didn't! Now get the hell out! Both of you!"

Sirius hid behind the door just encase she found something else to throw at him,

"OK! But the girls want you downstairs, so get your ass out of bed!"

He ran downstairs dragging James with him; James did however manage to mouth 'I'm sorry' before he left the room. Lily stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before the pain throbbing in her head became too much to bear. She rolled out of bed and realised she was still in her green dress, meaning she must have conked out as soon as she got back to Sakura's. She was so relieved that Sakura's parents weren't there to see how much of a mess she was when she got back last night, granted Sirius was much worse, yet miraculously not hung-over. Lily looked out of the window to see it was a very nice, sunny day. She grabbed a quick shower, dried her hair magically and put on a short-sleeved white shirt, black tank top and denim shorts. She checked out her reflection in the mirror, somewhat regretted the decision to wear shorts but was too hung over to care. She walked downstairs to see everyone waiting for her. Tari was comforting Sirius because of his 'head wound' and he was milking every minute of it. James was suddenly very quiet when she entered the room. Sakura smiled at her and set a full English breakfast in front of her. She pushed it away immediately, and Sakura seemed upset.

"Sorry Sakura, its just I cant stomach anything at the moment."

"It's ok," she sighed, "what about a coffee?"

"Yeh a black one would be great thanks!"

"Coming right up!"

Lily felt guilty, but she rarely ate breakfast anyway and the smell of it made her stomach churn. The food however was not wasted, Sirius grabbed it the minute Sakura's back was turned. How he managed to stay so darn skinny no-one understood, he always ate as if he hadn't seen food for months, when in reality he had already ate a full fry himself as well as half of Tari's. In all honesty it disgusted Lily.

Its amazing how the smell of coffee can banish a hang-over, and as all four girls and the four marauders sat around the Kaiba's dining table, Lily started to perk up, until Sirius opened his mouth that is.

"So did everyone have a good night last night? I sure as hell did!"

Sirius voiced, nudging Tari who blushed.

"How can you possibly remember? You were drunk before we even got there!"

Ella protested.

"See, I can handle my drink, unlike Miss Evans here!"

Lily smashed the coffee mug and spilled hot liquid over her exposed legs.

"SHIT!"

She cleaned up the liquid and restored the cup.

"I gotta do something about this burn."

She said and ran off to the bedroom. Sirius looked as confused as he usually did in Professor Slughorn's potions class.

"OK! Something is defiantly going on here! James what the hell happened last night?"

James jumped up from his seat,

"I need to, umm…clean my glasses."

He exited the room leaving Sirius open-mouthed and completely suspicious. He stood at the head of the table like a dictator addressing his people.

"Will someone explain what's going on?"

Peter took this moment to run from the room muttering something about cheese.

--

Lily hated spending summers at home, her sister who she used to be so close to, hated her. And although her parents were proud of her they still acted weirder around her since they discovered she was a witch. That's why it made Lily's summer every time she was asked to stay at her best friend's house. She stayed there at least once every summer since first year. When Lily was staying, Sakura moved to a twin bedroom so they could stay in the same room. Sakura walked into their bedroom to find Lily sitting on the floor applying murtlap essence to her burn and listening to a muggle band, 'The Who' on her headphones. She knew it was 'The Who' of course because Lily was singing along, very loudly. Sakura sat cross-legged in front of her. Lily took her headphones off because it was very obvious that Sakura wanted to talk to her.

"Lily what's up? And don't say it's just because you're hung-over, because I know its not!"

"How do you know it isn't?"

"Because you acted the same way, after you snogged my brother for the first time!"

Sakura smirked and Lily's cheeks turned as pink as the pink tips in Sakura's white hair.

"HA! I knew it! Who was it?"

Lily hid her face in her hands and muttered,

"James Potter."

Sakura pulled Lily's hands from her face,

"Sorry didn't quite catch that!"

"POTTER! Ok? It was Potter!"

Sakura's jaw dropped,

"No Way!"

"It was a drunken mistake that we will never mention ever again, got it?"

Sakura raised her hands,

"I promise!"

"Pinky swear?"

Lily insisted.

"Pinky Swear!"

Sakura promised. Lily gave Sakura a hug and asked her where everyone else was. She explained that Sirius, Tari and Peter had apparated to James' house to get the boy's clothes.

"Really? That's weird! What about Potter and Remus…and where's Ella?"

"Ella is asleep, Peter fell asleep near her last night and you know how badly he snores, so she's catching up on some well deserved rest, did you know he followed her the whole night?"

"Oh God, poor Ella!"

Lily laughed.

"Yeh! Remus is in the library, I'm going to show him some of my books."

Sakura smiled when she said this, 'they are so cute' Lily thought.

"Oh and James disappeared shortly after you did, I don't know were he went to."

Sakura shrugged and Lily jumped up and pulled Sakura to her feet.

"You better not keep the love of your life waiting!"

"He's not- wait, what are you going to do?"

Lily grabbed a book from her bedside table,

"Im going to go read by the river I think."

"Ok, but be back by five, Im ordering Pizza!"

Sakura winked and left the room.

--

Lily walked out the front gate and down the country lane that led to the local forest park.

It was only about a five minute walk from the Kaiba's. Lily loved going down to the riverside to read and sometimes just to think, and if she was lucky she might see some deer, that were native to the area. She dropped her rucksack onto the grass and unpacked a picnic blanket, her book, a jotter and a bottle of water. She set them all in front of her favourite tree, right beside the river and across from the forest opening. She smiled as she saw the 'J. loves L.' carved into the trunk. The J did not stand for James as many might think. It was Josh, Sakura's brother. He was a year older then Lily and they had been going out for a year, until they decided to call it off as he was leaving school and starting a new life as a healer. Lily remembered being too scared to tell Sakura, but she was totally cool with it. Lily made herself comfortable and began to read 'Wuthering Heights' when she heard a rustle in the trees. It was a doe, Lily sat and watched it until it noticed her and ran back into the forest. Lily sighed and went back to reading about Cathy and Heathcliff's rocky romance.

--

James sat in the shelter of the trees and thought about what he was going to do. He wanted to share the events of last night with his friends, but he knew Lily would never forgive him. He knew she regretted last night, he could see it in her beautiful green eyes this morning, this hurt him, but not as much as the fact, the only time she has talked to him since was to yell at him. But a small part of him knew that she felt something for him, he felt it in that kiss. He was so confused, that's why he ran here, to think things over. He watched as a doe walked past were he was hidden in the trees, towards a pretty red-head reading beside the river. Wait- that was Lily! And she seemed fascinated by the deer. It soon ran back into the forest and it gave James an idea. He transformed into his animagous form- conveniently a stag. He moved towards Lily and caught his leg on some thorns, causing it to bleed. As the stag limped towards her, she jumped up,

"Oh you poor thing, your hurt!"

She cleaned the wound with her bottled water and she took a clean hankie out of her bag and wrapped it around its leg. She stood comforting the deer for a while and James wanted the moment to last forever.


	6. Its not you, Its me!

Chapter 6

"3 Margarita, 2 Hawaiian, and 1 Meat feast with all the extras, that will be ten galleons please!"

Sakura paid the delivery boy; he jumped on his scooter and drove away.

"Eugh! Who ordered THAT?"

A disgusted Ella pointed to the Meat Feast pizza that now sat on the kitchen table. Before her question could be answered, Sirius pounced on the pizza and guzzled down a slice in the space of a second.

"Ewwww, you are vile!"

"No, I'm Sirius, nice to meet you!"

He put his hand out for Ella to shake; instead she placed a slice of margarita on a plate and walked off.

"I wonder what's taking Lily so long, I told her to be back for five, its half already!"

Remus put his arm around an obviously worried Sakura.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she will be fine."

She held onto him for a moment, and gazed into his wolf like yellow eyes.

"Yeh you're right, I won't worry, Lily will be fine."

Almost on cue, Lily walked into the kitchen. Sakura marched towards her,

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time, you see there was this deer…"

"Who cares about a freaking deer?" Sirius sputtered with his mouth full of pizza, "Where the hell is James?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Remus looked worried and suggested that Sirius should find out the 'detention way'. As if a light bulb just lit up in his head, Sirius ran from the room, but not before he grabbed another slice of pizza. Everyone sat quietly in the kitchen for a while, until Sakura suggested they move into the living room where it was more comfortable. They did so and were soon joined by Sirius, who informed them that James was on his way, he sat on the floor beside Tari and started kissing her neck. She pushed him away playfully and asked how he knew about James. He answered simply,

"I just do."

They heard the door open and a windswept James poked his head through the door,

"I'm just getting a drink; I'll be in, in a minute."

Lily then felt a pair of hands cover her eyes,

"Get lost Potter! It's not funny!"

"Good thing I'm not Potter then!"

She recognised that voice, sweeter and more mature then Potter's ever was.

"Josh!"

She squealed and jumped into his arms. James took this moment to walk into the room, his heart ached, Joshua Kaiba, the guy that managed to do what James had been trying to accomplish for years. He had stolen Lily Evan's heart.

--

After everyone, well apart from James, had greeted Josh, they sat around the Living room and talked about the 'good old times'. Josh had wrapped his arm tightly around Lily's shoulder and James sat opposite them glaring at him.

"Oh my God! Remember the time Jamesie Boy here cursed you with heart shaped spots, Lily dear!"

Josh smiled down at Lily, who beamed back up at him.

"How could I forget, I was stuck with them for weeks," she laughed, "Thanks for that Potter!"

James sat and glared at them, only for a few more minutes before he stormed from the room muttering,

"Don't you dare call me Jamesie boy, You Prat!"

"What's his problem?"

Josh asked Lily, confused.

"I have absolutely no idea!"

She replied as she snuggled towards him.

--

Remus whispered something in Sakura's ear and she giggled. Josh watched them avidly before voicing,

"Has my little sister, got herself a boyfriend?"

Sakura looked absolutely appalled at his patronising tone; even Lily distanced herself from him. Remus however couldn't look at anyone and looked extremely awkward.

"Sakura, can I please talk to you for a moment?"

Remus said in a low voice, he left the room, still refusing to look at anyone. Sakura followed suit, but hissed in her brothers ear,

"You idiot! Why can't you learn how to shut the hell up?"

--

Remus was sitting on the front door step his arms wrapped around his knees. Sakura sat beside him on the cold step.

"I'm so sorry about Josh! He's such an idiot sometimes…"

"No he's right!"

"What? Last time I checked we weren't going out."

Sakura chuckled.

"Yes but that's the point, I've been leading you on…"

"What! No you haven't…"

He cupped his head in his hands,

"But I have, and it's been wrong of me."

Sakura took one of his hands in hers and looked into his deep, meaningful wolf like eyes,

"What's so wrong about it tho'?"

Remus jumped away from her,

"We can't…I can't…"

He stuttered, Sakura walked towards him, teary-eyed.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?"

"WHAT! NO! There's something wrong with me, I'm sorry, I could never be anything more then a friend to you…it's too dangerous."

Sakura slapped him,

"I expected this kind of thing from Sirius, even James, but not you Remus."

She hissed with venom and turned her back from him, she walked back into the house, leaving him standing in the cold.


	7. The wise words of Sirius Black!

_A/N:Okies lol, well this is kinda short..POO! oh well I hope you like, and pwease remember to read and review!!_

_Lils xo_

Chapter 7

The last couple of days before the new school year, rolled in. The atmosphere between the boys and girls in the Kaiba household was extremely tense. In fact the only people who seemed to be having a good time were Lily and Josh. They spent endless hours together catching up and making up for lost time. James however was never far behind them, plotting his revenge on Josh and trying to get 'his' girl back. Sakura was still refusing to talk to Remus and both avoided each other at every opportunity. Remus was very close to going home, but James wouldn't let him. There was also an atmosphere between Tari and Sirius, no-one was exactly sure what happened but it was something to do with, Sirius teasing her and trying to get her to say she loved him. Anyone who knew Tari knew that love at such a young age was something she didn't believe in…AT ALL! Oh yes and Ella had finally broke and told Peter that if he came within ten feet of her, she would hit him with her best bat-boogey hex.

--

The time finally came for them to board the Hogwarts express for their last year at Hogwarts. After a lengthy goodbye to Josh, Lily joined the girls on the opposite end of the train to the boys. As Lily walked into the compartment, she saw her three friends and two more girls, both she knew from around school, but she didn't know them very well. The shorter of the two was a ravenclaw called Felicia or Flick for short. She had really long brown hair that fell down in waves which flew around widely as she talked excitably about a new science-fiction show she discovered over the summer. Lily walked in and sat in the space in between Sakura was gazing out of the window and the other girl. Siobhan was Flick's best friend; she was Irish and had been placed in hufflepuff. She like Lily had ginger hair, but it was a much lighter shade and she had added streaks of blond into it.

--

"You have fun saying goodbye to Josh?"

Asked a winking Tari, Ella rolled her eyes and went back to looking at a fashion magazine.

"Yes actually! I'm going to miss him though."

"I really don't see what you see in him!"

Sakura pitched in.

"You wouldn't! You are related to him after all."

"No! Seriously…"

Sakura was then interrupted by their door sliding open and a grinning Sirius Black walking in.

"Did someone say my name?"

"NO!"

Tari snapped, turning away from him. Sirius pouted and handed her, his 'last' chocolate frog. She stared at it for a few minutes,

"Peace offering?"

Sirius added.

"Its not Jelly tots, but it will do!"

She took Sirius' hand and they walked off. Sakura went back to staring out the window, Ella went back to looking at clothes and Lily took out 'Wuthering Heights'. Ella was the first to notice that Flick and Siobhan were staring at them, open-mouthed.

"What!?"

"You know Sirius Black?"

"Unfortunatly!"

Lily replied without even looking up from the book.

"B-b-but he's like a marauder!"

Flick stuttered, for once she was lost for words.

"Yeh! And?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Wow! They are like the coolest people in our school!"

Siobhan exclaimed.

"That says a lot for the school then."

Lily smirked.

"Yup! Standards must be dropping!"

Ella replied and she received a high 5 from Lily. At this moment Tari walked back in and was bombarded with questions from the awestruck Siobhan and Flick.

--

Sirius walked back into the boy's compartment with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Tari back to talking to you again?"

"Yup that chocolate frog worked a treat, thanks Wormy!"

"I meant for you to buy one yourself, not take one of mine."

"Its not as if you need it, Wormy!"

Sirius said, patting Peter's chubby belly.

"NOT funny Pads!"

"It is a bit Wormy."

James chuckled from behind the parchment he was writing on.

"What is that anyway Prongs?"

Sirius asked, grabbing the parchment from his hands.

"100 reasons why Lily is the BEST! And why Josh doesn't deserve her…You have got to be kidding me...Number 1, the way her fiery red hair, falls over her emerald green eyes…Dude! Get a freaking life!"

Sirius attempted to throw the paper out the window, but it merely hit a dazed Remus in the face.

"Do you mind?"

"I mind you being such a bloody sourpuss for the past couple of days, honestly what has become of my friends?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Explain it to me then Mooney."

"Never mind, just leave me alone!"

"Jeez! How do you guys get like this over girls? I mean Wormy, who cares if Ella hates your guts? James, just get over Lily already! And Mooney, if you really have a thing for girls with pink hair, my cousin Tonks is always available; she may be a little young at the moment…"

"She's like eight Sirius! And even if she was older, she's no Sakura!"

"You guys are impossible!"

Sirius muttered as James started to rant about how one day Lily will be his.


End file.
